Close Your Eyes
by TheBlueJoker
Summary: -"Cierra los ojos, y no los abras por nada del mundo"- Tal vez Peeta debía escuchar más a Katniss, después de todo, el beneficiado era él. Aunque la que quería el beso era Katniss. Historia que participa en el Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro "El Diente de León", dedicada a Dominique Mont


**Hola, hola hola, ¡Feliz Navidad a todos, feliz navidad a todos, feliz navidad a todos y año nuevo también! :D Feliz Navidad mis lectores y una muy, muy feliz navidad a mi amiga secreta "****_Dominique Mont". _****Si, te toco la desgracia de que yo fuera tu Santa secreto u-u' No importa xD Hice mi mayor esfuerzo y aunque debo admitir que me costo sacar esta idea, debo admitir que me gusto como quedo y espero que a ti también te guste tu pequeño obsequio ^^ Bueno, bueno sin más, los disclaimers c: **

_**Disclaimer: Este fic va dedicado con todo mi yo, para Dominique Mont y participa en el Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro (más sensual del planeta) "El diente de león". **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo Único: Cierra los Ojos**_

Suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza con cansancio sobre el vidrio, que se empañó con rapidez al contacto con su aliento cálido, formando una figura borrosa y sin sentido en el cristal. Pequeñas gotas de lluvia chocaban contra su ventana y rociaban cada parte del recién reconstruido distrito doce.

La gente que ahora vivía en la aldea de los vencedores corría con velocidad a sus casas a resguardarse de la potente primera lluvia del otoño.

A él le gustaba la lluvia. Probablemente por eso siempre se resfriaba durante las estaciones frías.

Pero prefería pensar en el paso de las estaciones que en el paso de los años. Precisamente, habían pasado tres otoños desde que todo acabo. Simplifiquémoslo y digamos que son tres años. Tres años habían pasado. Tres años del fin de la Guerra y la Revolución del Sinsajo. Tres años que llevaba su familia muerta, tres años que habían pasado con más velocidad de la que él quería asumir. Su cumpleaños era en dos semanas y con esto, dos décadas que pasaban con velocidad por su vida. No se sentía una persona especialmente vieja, y se repetía que probablemente era porque recién iba a cumplir veinte pero la gente solía tratarlo como si fuera un adulto, como si fuera alguien con mucha experiencia de vida y no un "chico", como decía Haymitch con mucho dolor y cicatrices encima.

Realmente no era así, el no era un hombre en el total sentido de la palabra y aunque le costará negarlo, debía crecer, a pesar de que su adolescencia haya sido arrebatada por los juegos y la revolución. De vez en cuando le gustaría hacer cosas más de joven que no sea participar en una revolución. No podía ser considerado alguien sabio sólo porque había pasado por tanto dolor. Todo lo que podría haber aprendido había sido lo mismo que ellos. Qué la guerras jamás son buenas.

Tomó la taza de café entre sus manos y bebió el contenido con calma. El líquido sin azúcar le quemó la lengua y la garganta, sintiendo el efecto de calor instalarse en su estómago y su pecho. Miró hacia el reloj que estaba colgado en una de sus paredes del living y volteó otra vez a la ventana. Las seis de la tarde. Su correspondencia estaba por llegar a la estación. Bebió con algo más de prisa y luego de dejar la taza vacía en la cocina, tomó un abrigo gris oscuro y salió de su casa. Apenas llegó afuera el frío le caló los huesos. Las mejillas se le congelaron y probablemente su nariz estaba roja.

Su pierna ortopédica no se trababa ya, no después de haber sido reemplazada en el Capitolio después la guerra. Su anterior pierna de acrílico blanco había sido reemplazada por una de metal negro, bastante ligera y algo más dolorosa que la otra. Fue colocada conectando nervios y cables, experiencia que no repetiría en bastante años si fuera por él. Lamentablemente un hombre crece hasta los veintidós por lo que si crecía algunos centímetros tendría que viajar a que cambiaran su pierna y dejar el distrito para ir al Capitolio, renombrada Ciudad República, era lo que menos quería.

A pesar de la lluvia, había bastante gente que había salido a disfrutar su día viernes por lo que el monumento a los caídos estaba algo más repleto que los otros días. Peeta subió el cierre de su abrigo y metió las manos a los bolsillos y deseó haberse puesto guantes largos y no los cortos y sin dedos que andaba trayendo. La ciudad había sido terminada de reconstruir hace sólo un mes atrás, cuando el Edificio de Justicia había acabado su reconstrucción. La plaza estaba rodeada de diversos comercios y casas recién hechas en las calles del sector comercial y la Veta. El Quemador también había sido reconstruido, casi al inicio y ahora estaba repleto de gente que vendía y compraba, ya no ilegalmente por supuesto.

La panadería de los Mellark había sido restaurada y estaba en funcionamiento, siendo atendida hoy por uno de los pocos amigos vivos que tenía Peeta de la escuela. El chico del pan disfrutaba de su día libre por lo que ni de asomo se pasaría a la panadería.

La población del distrito había aumentado considerablemente, en especial, había muchos del distrito trece que cansados de vivir bajo tierra se habían cambiado al doce en donde tenían una oportunidad de trabajo y de una nueva vida. Había algunos del once y algo más del ocho, pero de que el pobre distrito doce estaba vacío era una mentira al cien por cien. 6.000 personas según la última cifra. Que serían bastante más tomando en cuenta los pocos que habían salido vivos después del bombardeo.

La nueva fábrica de medicamentos les ofrecía un buen sueldo y las cientos de casas, mandadas a construir por la Presidente Paylor daban el alojo que la gente buscaba, por lo que gente nueva llegaba cada día al distrito en cada tren que venía desde el Capitolio. Al parecer sólo había noticias buenas.

Tomó una de las calles y saludó con la mano a uno de los antiguos soldados del trece, James. Había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo aprendiendo a ensamblar armas con James y uno de los ayudantes de la panadería, Ethan. Él, junto a Connor y Peeta habían restaurado y puesto en funcionamiento la panadería de sus padres y ahora era su fuente de trabajo durante estos años.

Ya no había Juegos del Hambre, no había cosechas, no existía el miedo.

Pasó frente a la zapatería de Delly, que había abierto junto a su hermano y su esposo, un chico del trece que se había enamorado de ella. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la estación de trenes, algo más llena de lo habitual por ser fin de mes y se sentó a esperar el tren que se había retrasado.

Un cargamento con pinturas, caballetes, pinceles y paletas llegaría ese día y quería recibirlo cuanto antes. Era un regalo adelantado de Effie, que este año no podría pasarse a saludar al antiguo tributo por su cumpleaños.

Tomó asiento en una de las bancas mientras que esperaba ver aparecer el tren desde el horizonte. El frío y la lluvia le estaba calando los huesos, pero la lluvia en especial, le recordaban sus primeros juegos, eso que ya habían sido hace cuatro años, los Juegos del Hambre que marcaron el inicio de la Revolución.

Se acordaba con claridad del agua escurriéndose por su pequeña cueva, por las paredes. Recuerda el dolor de la herida y de el alivio que sintió al verse recuperado y el miedo que sintió al ver a Katniss en un charco de sangre, verla despertar fue su más grande alegría ese día. Supo que tendría que luchar contra Cato, contra Thresh pero que pese a todo, saldría adelante porque tenía algo por lo que pelear, y eso, era Katniss.

_Katniss_

Suspiró y miró otra vez hacia donde debería de aparecer el tren. No había visto a la chica de la Veta hoy. Anoche se había pasado por su casa para charlar un momento pero nada más. En sí, su relación con la castaña era algo extraña. Peeta solía ir a su casa cada día de la semana para ver como estaba. La muerte de Prim aún seguía latente, pero sabía que ya no la recordaba con dolor, al contrario, se ponía feliz recordando los buenos momentos con su hermana. Sabía que esos momentos la mantenían con vida y estaban haciendo que la cazadora volviera a la normalidad. Dentro de lo normal que se puede ser al participar de una guerra. Su madre había vuelto hacia un año y pese a los reclamos por parte de Katniss, sabía que la extrañaba y que la quería.

Peeta le recordó que su madre no tenía a nadie más y que debía aprovechar el tener uno de sus padres vivos. Se veía algo más seria de lo normal pero luego aceptó con un abrazo y llanto de las dos.

La cazadora socializaba algo más con la gente, en especial, había trabado una amistad con Delly y con una niña llamada Jean. Era del trece y tenía 16 años. Sus padres habían muerto en la guerra. Su padre en las líneas y su madre había muerto como Prim, producto de esa misma bomba que mató a decenas de médicos más. Para la niña permanecer en el trece no era una opción, así que pidió una casa y se fue a vivir al doce. Katniss la había acogido y protegía de ella. La niña vivía en una pequeña casa de la nueva Veta en donde tenía todo para vivir. Katniss le daba carne y él le daba pan. Gracias a esto Jean se había mantenido y había logrado salir adelante. Trabajaba en la tienda de Delly, que le pagaba mensualmente y esto la chica lo guardaba para pagar los gastos básicos. Sabía que la niña le recordaba a Rue y a su pequeña hermana Prim, pero a Katniss le hacia feliz verla así que, quien era él para arrebatarle la poca felicidad a la Chica en Llamas.

Estaba bastante perdido en sus pensamientos, tanto que no notó que la lluvia empeoraba y el pobre techito de la estación hacia lo que podía para mantener secos a los que se encontraba en la estación.

Tampoco notó como gritaban su nombre, para que recibiera la gran caja de madera que tenía sus pinturas y sus pínceles nuevos. Una mujer algo mayor lo reconoció y le tocó el hombro para luego sonreírle con comprensión. Peeta se ruborizó y fue a buscar su paquete, para luego salir de la estación de trenes, mojado hasta los calcetines y cargado con dos cajas en vez de una. Ambos regalos de Effie.

Su cabello rubio caía húmedo en su frente blanca y la lluvia parecía empeorar a cada momento. El viento helado le congelaba las mejillas y la nariz, de la cual escurría agua que caía por su frente y sus patillas. Debió haber llevado un paraguas pero lo cierto es que amaba la lluvia y le gustaba aún más el frío. Le hacia sentir vivo. Sus brazos hacían todo el esfuerzo para que las cajas de madera, de casi cuatro kilos cada una, no cayeran de sus manos. El camino por la Veta y luego por el barrio comercial lo hizo casi sin mirar. Estaba tan acostumbrado a usar siempre el mismo camino que su cuerpo ya lo hacia automáticamente.

Tomó el camino a la Aldea de los Vencedores y cuando entró vio las doce casas iluminadas. Se habían mudado gente importante del trece y del siete que ahora eran sus vecinos. La familia de Gale también usaba una de las casas, debido al gran trabajo que estaba haciendo el sargento Hawthorne en el distrito dos. La casa de Katniss estaba con las ventanas de la sala iluminadas. Estaba en casa.

Probablemente había regresado en cuanto comenzó a llover fuerte. A lo lejos vio a la madre de Gale que reprendía a la pequeña Posy por estarse empapando con la lluvia y sonrió recordando a su propia madre sin querer. Siempre los regañaba a él y a su hermano más grande, Dean, por jugar horas y horas bajo la lluvia y volver tarde a ayudar a la panadería. Una vez se ganó un buen golpe por ello.

La Aldea de los Vencedores estaba cubierta por hojas naranjas y amarillas, rojas y moradas de los árboles, dándole un aspecto digno de pintar. Tal vez cuando la lluvia arremetiera un poco. Caminó a su casa evitando las pozas de agua y sacó las llaves de su abrigo en cuanto estuvo bajo el techo del porche. Sacudió un poco su cabello y miró por última vez a la casa de Katniss, quien miraba sin ser descubierta al chico del pan por una de las ventanas superiores de su casa. Peeta se pensó en pasar a ver como estaba e invitarla a comer a su casa, tal vez su madre tendría turno en el hospital y Katniss odiaba comer sola. Luego se lo replanteó y negó con la cabeza. Tomó ambas cajas y entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Katniss cerró su cortina de un azote en cuanto Peeta entró a su casa y prendió la luz de la sala. Llevaba consigo dos enormes cajas de madera y se preguntó quien le enviaría tal paquete. Tal vez de nuevo era Johanna que le enviaba mariscos y pan del distrito cuatro, en donde vivían con Annie y el pequeño Finnick, en una casa, la casa de Finnick adulto, a orillas del mar. Por lo pronto, sería ilógico que Johanna le enviara cosas a Peeta cuando en menos de dos semanas tomarían el tren para venir a su cumpleaños. Una celebración pequeña, en donde irían los amigos de Peeta, los que había hecho al ayudar en la reconstrucción de todo el distrito. Con mano de obra y con dinero. Vendría Johanna y Annie junto a su hijo. Pollux haría todos sus intentos por asistir, al igual que Cressida. Beetee había hecho un hueco en su agenda y también asistiría. Delly y su esposo también, al igual que los amigos de Peeta que trabajaban en la panadería con él.

Su madre que había vuelto al distrito un año atrás, la llamó desde la cocina, para anunciar que la cena estaba lista. Había sido duro para ambas, pero comprendieron, al fin y al cabo que el dolor por la partida de Prim lo aliviarían mejor estando juntas. Paylor había mandado a construir hospitales a todos los distritos, por lo que la madre de Katniss se mantenía como enfermera en jefe. Se recargó contra la ventana, gritó una respuesta hacia abajo, y vio como el distrito se empapaba con la primera lluvia del otoño. La estación, de alguna manera u otra, le recordaba a Peeta. Todo teñido de naranja y amarillo. Era ver el color favorito del chico del pan en todas partes. Vio las gotas golpear contra el vidrio y se apartó en cuanto sintió a su madre subir las escaleras. La señora Everdeen alcanzó a ver como su hija se quitaba una lágrima traviesa que bajaba por su mejilla.

-¿Qué ocurre Katniss?- la chica negó con la cabeza y forzó una sonrisa para su madre, que a pesar de todo, del profundo dolor de haber perdido a su esposo y a su hija menor, había vuelto, para no perder a su única hija viva. Les había costado, pero estaban saliendo adelante juntas y eso llenaba de orgullo a Katniss. Porque su madre había decidido no dejarla a pesar de todo y aunque se había demorado dos años, ahora había vuelto y no le reprochaba nada, porque ella estaba igual e incluso peor con la muerte de la pequeña Prim. Ahora podía contar con ella y tal vez podría decirle algo de lo que hacia que su corazón se estrujara al mirar a la casa de al lado.

-Nada, es sólo que...-suspiró y vio la preocupación en los ojos de su madre, en su mirada azul, tan parecida y tan distinta a la de Prim.-No sé que hacer con todo esto mamá-apuntó a su corazón y su madre se apuró a ir hasta donde estaba su hija mayor, aquella que estaba dispuesta a abrirle el corazón en estos momentos de flaqueza.-Tengo mucho miedo, no sé que hacer, tengo miedo que vayan a arrebatármelo de nuevo pero veo como a diario va cambiando y va volviendo a ser el Peeta de antes- se recargó en el hombro de su madre y aceptó el abrazo que le brindaba.

-No debes tener miedo Katniss, ya no hay nada a lo que temerle-la chica de ojos plata levantó la cabeza y miró a su madre con el ceño fruncido, ella jamás dejaría de tener miedo, no después de que le arrebataron a su hermana pequeña, que mataron a sus amigos, a Cinna, a Finnick, a Rue, no después de que transformaron al chico que la amaba en alguien capaz de matarla.

-Creo que va más allá de eso, tengo miedo en perderlo-su vista se desvió al cielo y sin querer pensó en Gale, en como después de la Guerra no volvió, en como la abandonó a pesar de que dijo que la amaba. Aún, en este momento, en donde había vuelto a ver las cosas con claridad, pensaba en esa bomba y aún pensaba en si había sido Gale.

De cualquier forma, él no volvió para hacerla cambiar de opinión y tampoco volvió cuando no le encontraba sentido a la vida, cuando lo único que quería era morir y reunirse con su hermana. Pero en toda esa bruma, en toda esa oscuridad en la que estaba sumergida vio la luz en el momento en que Peeta volvió. En el momento en que ese joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules, le había mostrado una vez más, su fortaleza. Porque había perdido a sus amigos, a sus hermanos, a sus padres y se había perdido a sí mismo pero seguía allí, peleando contra los fantasmas del pasado y contra los de ella misma. Peeta la había estado ayudando estos tres años a salir del abismo y a volver ser ella, sin importar las cicatrices de la guerra. Le había devuelto a la vieja Katniss. A aquella que disfrutaba en salir a cazar, en la que se podía confiar para picar a Haymitch y a Effie cuando ésta estaba en el distrito. En la que podía cuidar a Finnick Jr. con naturalidad y en la que le cantaba a los sinsajos del bosque.

Peeta había hecho eso y mucho más por ella. La abrazaba cuando las pesadillas volvían cada noche, le hacia encontrarle un sentido a la vida cuando en las mañanas no encontraba razones para ponerse de pie. Y todo sin pedir algo a cambio, sólo con el alivio de saber que la cazadora estaba volviendo a ser ella misma. El chico del pan volvía a ser el mismo, volvía a ser el chico amable y desinteresado. Aún tenía sus ataques, pero con menor frecuencia y cuando estos volvían solía apretar los dientes con fuerzas y con sus manos aferraba el borde de los muebles y las sillas hasta que los recuerdos se iban.

-Lo perderás si no luchas por él- Katniss se recargó de nuevo en su madre y deslizó la manos hasta devolverle el abrazo a su madre-hija, todos hemos perdido cosas en el pasado, la guerra nos arrebató mucho-la voz de su madre tembló y por un momento calló.- No dejes que la vida te arrebaté a la persona que amas, Peeta te espera, lo ha hecho hasta ahora pero él no puede esperar para siempre hija, y tú tampoco-

-A veces pienso que ha olvidado el amor que siente por mí- la señora Everdeen sonrió y pasó las manos por los hombros de su hija, forzándola a mirarla.

-El amor no es un sentimiento que se pueda borrar Katniss, y mucho menos en ese chico, que ha hecho todo lo que esta a su alcance por enamorarte-Katniss sonrió y recordó como iba a diario a hablarle, a preguntar por su día y a llevarle bollos de queso y galletas de chocolate-Peeta es un buen chico hija y merece ser feliz y tú también, y me temo que sólo él posee tu felicidad-

Pasó sus dedos con delicadeza por la pintura, recorriendo los trazos que meses atrás había hecho con el pincel. Los tonos claros dominaban en la pintura, con pequeños toques de azul en algunos lados y unos cuantos de café claro en otros. En la pintura había tres personas. Él y sus hermanos, cuando aún no lo enviaban a los Juegos. Estaban los tres, con sus delantales blancos y cubiertos de harina, sonriendo. Recordaba esa escena con facilidad. Estaban preparando un pastel para su padre, que estaba de cumpleaños al día siguiente. Su hermano Dean era el mejor haciendo las masas y Trevor, su otro hermano se haría cargo del relleno. Debían ahorrar material, ya que usarían los recursos de la panadería. Pese a todo, cuando un poco de harina saltó en la cara de Trevor, el pastel quedó relegado y comenzó una guerra de harina. Los tres quedaron cubiertos de huevos y blancos y al poco su madre entró. Decir que los regañó era poco. Aún así, era uno de los momentos más felices que tenía con sus hermanos y no podía evitar extrañarlos, a ellos y a sus padres, en especial a su padre.

Extrañaba sus consejos, sus sonrisas cómplices cuando miraba a Katniss hacer tratos en la puerta trasera de la panadería. Extrañaba todo de aquel hombre que lo había educado y le había enseñado.

Miró el cuadro siguiente, en él, sólo estaba su padre, con una sonrisa amable y sus manos con harina. Sin querer una lágrima atravesó su rostro marfileño, cayendo en el dibujo que estaba haciendo antes, de su madre.

Su estudio estaba repleto de pinturas, en especial había de sus padres. También había una de Finnick, quien le había devuelto la vida en la Arena. Portia ocupaba un espacio en su muralla, junto a su equipo de preparación y Cinna. Prim, Rue y su escuadrón en la guerra también estaban empotrados en sus paredes blancas. Todos quienes habían marcado su vida y habían dejado su huella en ella estaban ahí.

Se deprimía en pensar que todos los que estaban ahí habían muerto, todos excepto una.

Un lienzo grande, de metro y medio por dos de ancho ocupaba la pared del fondo. En él estaba Katniss. No como muto, ni como tributo ni como vencedora o como el símbolo de una revolución. Estaba como el día en que le había arrojado el pan. Con su cara de once años, demacrada por el hambre, apoyada junto a un árbol. Atrás, se veía la panadería y en ella había un pequeño niño rubio de ojos azules que la miraba con tristeza. Esa imagen era la que más atravesaba sus sueños por la noche y era la que le daba las fuerzas para seguir. Si Katniss había podido mantener a su familia con vida, él podría salir adelante.

Tres pequeños golpes los sacaron de su ensoñación. Soltó el aire y salió de su estudio con las manos manchadas de carboncillo. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminó con lentitud hasta la puerta. Abrió y dejó a la vista a una Katniss empapada, con el cabello pegado al rostro, con su chaqueta de cazador escurriendo y los dientes castañeando. Peeta se hizo a un lado y dejó a Katniss pasar.

-¿Qué paso Katniss?- el chico se acercó a ella y la ayudó a quitarse la chaqueta mojada del cuerpo-Dios, estás empapada, te iré a traer una toalla- la castaña se quitó las botas y sintió los pies mojados debido al agua que entró al pisar un charquito sin querer. Peeta volvió a los segundos con una toalla grande entre sus manos.

-Gracias-tenía las mejillas sonrosadas a causa de la carrera del pueblo hasta la casa del chico. Había ido a comprar chocolate para compartir con él, por lo que se había mojado bastante debido a la lluvia. Peeta asintió y se quedó helado en cuanto vio como la blusa blanca que traía Katniss se pegaba a su torso, dejando ver un sostén de color crema. Desvió la mirada y rezó porque su sonrojo no fuera tan obvio. La chica se pasó la toalla por los hombros mientras Peeta colgaba su chaqueta frente a la chimenea que aún estaba apagada. Él era un chico, y Katniss venía a alborotarle las hormonas en una fría tarde noche de Octubre.

-¿No tienes frío?-Peeta sonrió y se acercó al cajón de leña, del cual sacó una buena cantidad para luego prenderles fuego. A decir verdad, no había pensado en prenderla más que nada porque luego de terminar de desempacar las cosas que Effie le había enviado se iría a la cama.

-Pues yo no andaba bajo la lluvia Katniss-la chica se sonrojó y se acercó a la chimenea que se encendía con rapidez. Peeta tenía ese don de prender rápido una hoguera o una chimenea, en este caso.

-Si p-pues fue p-porque estaba compran-do algo de úl-última hora-el rubio miró a la chica que veía el fuego con atención y se percató de los fuertes temblores de Katniss por el frío. Aún no había cenado y debía calentar la comida del almuerzo.

-Te prepararé la tina para que te des un baño, estás temblando de frío-con un fierro delgado comenzó a mover la madera para que se consumiera. La chica asintió en silencio y estornudó al minuto- ¿Te has abrigado estos días?- Katniss enarcó una ceja y miró al joven que la miraba con preocupación.

-Más o menos-Peeta asintió y se puso de pie, colocándose frente a la castaña que se sorprendió por su cercanía. El rubio puso sus labios sobre su frente en un beso ligero que estremeció a ambos. Peeta se alejó de ella con un sonrojo que a Katniss le pareció adorable.

-No, no tienes fiebre, aún así debes cuidarte-Katniss asintió y se puso de pie junto a Peeta-te prepararé el baño y te dejaré ropa seca en mi alcoba para que te cambies. Llamaré a tu madre para que no se preocupe-

-Gracias-su madre estaba más que avisada de que no iría a casa. Había decidido a último minuto, luego de su conversación con ella que hablaría con Peeta y dejaría claro sus sentimientos por él. Aunque decirlo y hacerlo eran cosas muy distintas. Subió tras el chico del pan que estaba algo más nervioso que lo usual y caminaron juntos hasta el baño, donde Peeta dio el agua caliente para comenzar a llenar la tina. Fue hasta su habitación a través de la puerta que los conectaba y comenzó a sacar ropa que pudiera venirle bien. Katniss lo miraba desde el marco de la puerta, mientras Peeta dejaba una camiseta manga larga de rayas grises y blancas, unos pantalones de algodón también grises y unos bóxer de color negro.

-Ahhm, pues como notarás no tengo ropa interior para ti pero puedes usar la mía si quieres-la cazadora asintió, mientras Peeta salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta tras de si con una sonrisa ladeada y las mejillas calientes.

La chica soltó el aire que retenía y se metió en el baño para después quitarse la ropa que le pesaba un montón. Se soltó la trenza y se metió a la tina de agua caliente. Suspiró y cerró los ojos. Realmente necesitaba ese baño. El agua estaba con especias de jazmín, por lo que el sólo olor ya la estaba relajando. Se quedó allí unos buenos minutos hasta que el agua comenzó a enfriarse. Tomó una toalla de color azul del estante, se envolvió con ella y con la que había usado antes se secó las puntas del cabello que aún chorreaba agua. Abrió la puerta para descubrir una habitación caliente por la calefacción de la casa. La habitación de Peeta era la misma que usaba su madre en su casa, la habitación matrimonial. Había una cama tamaño King colocada en el medio, con una mesita de noche a cada lado. Había un gran armario en uno de los costados y había un escritorio con una silla, justo al frente de la ventana que daba al patio de atrás. La habitación estaba pintada de naranja claro, como si fuera un atardecer. Había pequeños detalles en amarillo y no fue hasta que miró el techo, cuando comprendió. Los detalles amarillos eran los rayos del sol y el techo era el sol, todo pintado bajo la mano de Peeta, por lo que si te acostabas en la cama serías capaz de ver un atardecer en la habitación. Sonrió y pasó sus dedos por la cama del chico, cubierta por un cobertor de plumas de color blanco. La pieza tenía el olor del chico del pan instalado en cada parte de ella. Katniss tomó la camiseta y se la colocó, sintiendo el aroma de la canela en ella. Se colocó los bóxer negros y el pantalón de algodón. No vio calcetas sobre el colchón así que fue hasta el armario. Había ropa de todo, incluso pudo ver el primer traje de Peeta en las entrevistas. Estaba también el azul que ocupó cuando fueron coronados vencedores y sin verlo, también estaba el uniforme de soldado, bien escondido atrás. Sacó de uno de los cajones unas calcetas blancas y se las colocó. También tomó un sweater de color gris y se lo puso encima. Tomó unas pantuflas y se las calzó para luego salir cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Peeta estaba en la cocina, calentando unos bollos de queso y unos cuantos rollos de frambuesa para darle a su invitada. Katniss entró con la bolsa del chocolate y la dejó sobre la mesa.

-Tengo chocolate para que hagas-Peeta volteó y el sonrojo que se instaló en sus mejillas era digno de recordar. La chica en llamas estaba con su ropa y aunque no fuera en una segunda intención, eso lo ponía nervioso, como si hubieran estado haciendo algo que implicó que ella se pusiera su ropa. Su sweater le quedaba algo grande y le llegaba a los muslos, las mangas caían y ocultaban sus dedos pequeños y sus mofletes sonrojados le daban el aspecto de una niña pequeña.

Concéntrate Peeta, concéntrate

-Bien, servirá para que entres en calor- tomó el chocolate entre sus manos y se acercó hasta la tetera, sirvió dos cucharadas en cada taza y luego el agua. Colocó las tazas en una bandeja, junto con azúcar, leche tibia y los bollos de canela y los rollitos de frambuesa.- Ven, vamos a colocarnos cerca de la chimenea.-

Katniss asintió y siguió a Peeta hasta la salita de estar, que se encontraba iluminada sólo por algunas lámparas y la chimenea.

Peeta dejó la bandeja sobre la mesita de centro e indico con un gesto de mano, para que Katniss se sentara donde ella gustase. Se acomodó en el sofá de dos cuerpos y el rubio la siguió, sentándose en el otro extremo del sofá. La castaña retrajo las piernas, hasta hacerse un pequeño bulto. Peeta tomó ambas tazas y le cedió una a Katniss.

-Gracias- el joven asintió y bebió del chocolate, mirando el fuego crepitar delante de ambos. Hacia aún frío en la casa, pero dentro de unas horas más, la casa estaría lo suficientemente caliente. Suspiró y miró a la castaña que echaba azúcar a su taza y luego revolvía con calma. Su cabello aún estaba húmedo y goteaba de las puntas, cayendo sobre su espalda.

Se puso de pie, para sorpresa de Katniss y cogió la toalla que él uso al entrar luego de su incursión a la estación del tren. Se colocó por detrás del sofá y con la toalla entre las manos de acercó a Katniss.

-¿Puedo? Tu cabello aún esta húmedo- la castaña lo miró con un rubor inocente y asintió mientras regresaba la mirada al frente. Hasta el momento, ella y Peeta se habían comportado como amigos, cuidándose, acompañándose, confiando el uno en él otro y eso le gustaba. Su relación iba avanzando de a poco, siendo conocidos, vecinos, amigos. Pero era hora de que fueran algo más.

Katniss tenía miedo, siempre lo tendría, pero Peeta de a poco la estaba ayudando, la estaba sanando. Y ella lo amaba, se había dado cuenta tarde, cuando el Capitolio se lo llevó. Cuando extraño sus abrazos, sus besos, sus caricias, sus palabras de aliento. Pero ahora, ahora podían estar juntos, podían volver a ver la vida con alegría.

Los abrazos de Peeta volvieron al año, Katniss lo recordaba bien. Fue cuando se quedó en el bosque hasta tarde. Esa semana no había tenido ganas de ir a cazar y aunque no estaba precisamente convencida, decidió ir al bosque cuando comenzaron las celebraciones del aniversario de la revolución. Salió temprano, apenas despuntó el alba y tomó su arco del viejo tronco en el bosque.

Cuando era medio día estaba en el lago, con dos conejos, tres ardillas y una bolsa de frutillas. Sus labios estaban algo más rojos de lo usual debido al tinte de la fruta y sus mejillas rosadas por el sol.

Se quitó la chaqueta de su padre, la tendió sobre el pasto y se recostó sobre ella. Estuvo mirando el cielo azul del verano la mitad del tiempo. Hasta que el azul se tornó brumoso, de un fuerte color rojo y tofo se vio rodeado de rosas de un fuerte color rojo. Se sentía atrapada, sin aire. Los mutos la siguieron, las llamas la rodearon, y las bombas le reventaron en los oídos.

Cuando despertó cubierta de sudor ya era de noche. Las estrellas estaban por todo el firmamento y ella aún estaba a las orillas del lago. Tomó todo en su bolsa y se puso la chaqueta sobre los hombros y caminó hasta el borde de la valla y salió de la pradera. Apenas llegó a esta, vio a Peeta.

No recordaba haberlo visto tan preocupado en su vida. Pero allí estaba, con una chaqueta de mezclilla y unos jeans. Su cabello desordenado y la mirada oscura.

-Hola, lo siento, se me hizo tarde y...- y se detuvo. Los brazos de Peeta estaban en torno suyo, aprisionándola contra él. Hace mucho que no se sentía tan en paz. Con Peeta se sentía sana y a salvo. Su olor a canela la envolvió y ella deslizo sus brazos por la estrecha cintura del chico. Hace mucho que deseaba poder hacer esto y ahora era posible. Sólo pensaba en él.

Después de eso, sus brazos habían estado allí para ella.

Pero ahora quería más. Peeta era lo que ella necesitaba, lo que quería, lo que amaba. Era egoísta, lo sabía. Lo había atado a ella de alguna manera al no dejarlo ir. Porque probablemente él podría rehacer su vida en cualquier distrito, con cualquier chica. Pero estaba allí, con ella, el distrito doce. Secando su cabello.

Peeta dejó la toalla sobre el respaldo del sillón y fue hasta la cocina, en busca de más bollos de queso.

El viento golpeaba fuertemente contra las ventanas de la casa, y Katniss esperaba ya el fuerte estallido de algún vidrio. La lluvia no daba tregua y las calles estaban completamente mojadas por el agua. Su madre había salido temprano del hospital, de otro modo, hubiese tenido que quedarse en él hasta que parara la lluvia.

Peeta en la cocina no hacia más que pensar. Y botar cosas, pero más pensar.

¿Por qué jamás fue capaz de olvidarse de Katniss Everdeen?

Se concentró, estaba botando las cosas del mesón a cada rato. Suspiro y miro hacia la sala. Katniss bebía con paciencia de la taza de chocolate caliente.

Tomó una bandeja mientras se abofeteaba mentalmente. Katniss ahora era su amiga, su vecina. Con la que había salido adelante. La que lo acompañaba cada año al cementerio para ir a ver a sus padres. La que estaba para él cuando los brillantes recuerdos volvían.

Apenas llegó a la sala, escuchó como algo se rompía, que caía y luego todo fue oscuridad. Excepto por la chimenea y su brillante luz que le indicaba el camino hasta la sala. Se había cortado la luz.

-¿Katniss?-La castaña se puso de pie y miró a través de la ventana. Un árbol derribado estaba sobre el cableado eléctrico de la Aldea de los Vencedores.

-Un corte de luz- Katniss miró a Peeta quien dejo la bandeja sobre la mesita pequeña y fue a apagar la calefacción. Katniss tomó otro bollo de queso, un cojín del sofá y se sentó frente a la chimenea crepitante.

Peeta entró con dos mantas en sus manos y se sentó junto a la joven.

-Ten, te dará frío- Katniss tomó la manta entre sus manos, alargando el contacto entre las suyas y las de Peeta, quien sonrió y tomó otro cojín para sentarse a su lado.

No sabía cuanto tiempo estuvieron así. Ciertamente Katniss ni sentía el paso del tiempo. No lo sentía y Peeta tampoco.

-Aún no entiendo que hago aquí- dijo esta pregunta en voz alta y Peeta la miró con una ceja arqueada. Katniss se reprochó mentalmente, ¿Por qué no podía quedarse callada una sola vez?- Es decir, te estoy molestando y yo… no sé, quería hablar contigo, pero ahora tengo un bloqueo mental que me impide decirte todo lo que siento. - Peeta dejó su taza sobre la mesa y se giró hacia Katniss con las piernas cruzadas.

- Hmp, tranquila, tienes toda esta tormenta para decirme que pasa Kat- la castaña asintió y miró al joven de ojos azules que le devolvía la mirada con la misma pasión que antes. Desde antes de la revolución, desde antes del Vasallaje, antes de los Juegos. Era él mismo chico que había decidido arrojarle el pan esa noche de lluvia, él mismo que le había salvado la vida.

Y tal vez eso era lo que le hizo tomar esa determinación. Pasó sus manos por sus muslos helados y luego regresó la vista al Chico del Pan que miraba el fuego crepitar. –Peeta, ¿me puedes hacer un favor?- El muchacho asintió y vio como la castaña se sonrojaba con creces. O tal vez era su imaginación o el aspecto cálido que tenían sus mejillas con el fuego de la chimenea. – Cierra los ojos, y no los abras por nada del mundo hasta que yo te lo diga.-

El rubio asintió aún con la mirada enganchada de la castaña y cerró los ojos mientras Katniss se acercaba a él de a poco. Colocó sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo y con cuidado, acercó su cabeza a la de él. Peeta se mantenía quieto, manteniendo sus ojos azules cerrados. Pero cuando sintió el cálido aliento de Katniss sobre su rostro no pudo evitar abrir los ojos y enfocar el rostro sonrojado de la chica.

Katniss vio como Peeta abría los ojos y frunció el ceño para luego echarse hacia atrás, sentándose con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. – No cumpliste tu promesa – Peeta se volvió a sonrojar y bajo la cabeza apenado. Dios, jamás se le paso por la cabeza que Katniss lo besaría. Fuera de eso, se veía adorable haciendo pucheros a sus veinte años. Tomó algo de valor. No iba a perder la oportunidad de sentir los labios suaves de su chica en llamas por un resbalón en donde él no sabía que ocurriría por cerrar los ojos.

- ¿Otra vez? – eso sonaba sumamente patético, él mismo lo sabía pero realmente ansiaba ese beso.

Katniss lo miró y asintió para luego, acercarse a él. Peeta apretó los ojos y sintió como la chica en llamas se iba acercando a él de a poco, tomándose cada segundo para estar junto a él. Pero él no quería eso, quería que fuera rápida, como siempre. Había estado esperando tres años para volver a sentir esos labios con sabor a fresas y no podía evitar abrir los ojos nuevamente.

- ¡Peeta! – de acuerdo, la curiosidad lo domino y no pudo evitarlo, aunque hasta el momento había valido la pena. Ver a Katniss con las mejillas sonrojadas era algo digno de recordar.

- Lo siento – dijo apenado – ¿Me das otra oportunidad? – Katniss enarcó una ceja y sonrió de manera imperceptible. Por supuesto que le daría otra chance. Ella era la que más ansiaba ese beso.

Asintió y Peeta volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras Katniss colocó sus manos en el pecho duro de Peeta y se acercó a él. Peeta se gritaba a si mismo que no importaba cuan cerca tenía a Katniss, no importaba cuanto quisiera mirar, debía mantener sus ojos cerrados.

Y como ser paciente era una de sus cualidades, se mantuvo quieto hasta que los labios de Katniss hicieron contacto con los suyos. Y sintió que su cabeza volaba. Y su alma dejaba este mundo. Sus labios finos estaban unidos a los de él y sus manos agarrando firmemente su camisa lo devolvieron a la realidad, esa en donde estaba junto a su único amor. Posó sus manos en la nuca de la chica y la acercó más a él. Delineo con su lengua los labios de Katniss y los abrazos con los suyos.

La última vez que se habían besado fue luego de la muerte de Finnick, cuando se despidieron para separarse y atacar a Snow. Pero su último beso como ellos mismos, fue el de la playa, donde no había ataduras, donde no había mentiras. Sólo _hambre _y deseo.

Los dedos de Katniss se deslizaron por el cuello de Peeta y se aferraron a sus cabellos rubios, mientras que las manos del chico bajaron hasta su cintura y la abrazaron con fuerza. Peeta pidió permiso con su lengua y abrió la boca de Katniss para jugar con ella. Jugo con su lengua y con su cordura, y cuando el aire se les acababa, Peeta sólo dijo: - Cierra los ojos.

.

.

.

.

.

**Y eso fue todo xD Dije que me esforcé, no que sería largo (? :D **

**Ultimamente no tengo tiempo de escribir, conseguí trabajo de verano y me absorbe demasiado el tiempo u-u' Pese a eso, aquí estoy. Eso... FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS LOS FANS HERMOSOS DE THG! **

**Dejen sus reviews que o sino me deprimo :3**


End file.
